M2M (Machine To Machine) refers to a machine to machine wireless data transmission service for serving an industry user by using an industry terminal and multiple transmission modes and based on a wireless network of a mobile network provider. Mobile M2M is applicable to an application scenario in which a mobile peripheral device that has high mobility and needs to communicate with a central node in real time, for example, in an industry such as transportation, public security, customs, taxation, medical care, or logistics. It is obvious that the M2M service is widely applied to a scenario with an extremely small amount of sent data.
In the prior art, in an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, uplink sending parameters, such as a coding and modulation scheme, which are used by user equipment to send data are all selected by a base station according to channel quality.
However, selection of the uplink sending parameters by the base station cannot be well applied to an M2M service, because a relatively small amount of data is usually sent in the M2M service. If the base station still configures user equipment to send a sounding reference signal to measure channel quality, network overheads are excessively high and efficiency is quite low.